Play (a.k.a. Playtime)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Play (a.k.a. Playtime). Transcript (Scene translates to a camera approaches the Wigglehouse front door) Flora Door: (to camera.) Stop! Are you here to see the Wiggles? (Camera nods.) First, you have to do as I say. All right? Look up. (Camera looks up.) Look down. (Camera looks down.) Let me hear some giggles. (giggling.) Come in and see the Wiggles. (Camera moves forth and screen fades into next Song: Having Fun At The Beach. A scene where Henry, with four girls are dancing while Captain Feathersword & the kids are making sandcastles & the Wiggles are singing on the surfboard.) Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray and Jeff: (singing) Having fun at the beach Anthony: (singing in baritone voice) Having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Well, you put the sunscreen on your skin Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Sunscreen on your skin Greg: (singing) And you wear your hat with a white brim Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Hat, hat with a white brim Greg: (singing) Then you play and you swim in the waves Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Murray and Jeff: Having fun at the beach Anthony: ( singing in baritone voice) Having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Well, you fill your bucket up with sand Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Fill, fill up with sand Greg: (singing) Then you build your castle up with your hands Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Build, build with your hands Greg: (singing) Then the waves wash your sandcastle away Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray and Jeff: (singing) Having fun at the beach Anthony: (in baritone voice) Having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray and Jeff: (singing) Having fun at the beach Anthony: (singing in baritone voice) Having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray and Jeff: (singing) Having fun at the beach Anthony: (singing in baritone voice) Having fun at the beach (Magic wands transition to Greg practice his ball disappear.) Greg: (holding red ball.) Hurry, hurry, hurry, step right up. Keep your eyes on the little red ball and watch me make it disappear. Now you see it. Ha-ha-ha! (blows in hand.) Now you don't! Anthony: Wow! Greg: And now for my next trick. I'm going to make a... Anthony: Excuse me, Greg... Greg: Please, Anthony, I'm practicing my magic... Anthony: I know, I'm sorry, but... How did you make that ball disappear? Greg: Why it's was magic, of course. Anthony: Magic! (laughs) Show me how you did the trick. Greg: Oh, I'm afraid I can't, Anthony, it's a magician's secret. And magicians never tell about their magic. Anthony: Oh well, um, Could you do it again? Please? Greg: Oh... all right. I could use the practice. (He picks up while holding red ball) Even though it's magic, I still need to practice. Now, watch closely... as I... (Anthony stares at the red ball) Anthony, you're watching just a little too closely there. Anthony: Oh, sorry. Greg: Yeah. Keep your eyes on the red ball and I shall do... (Anthony is crawling underneath to look at the red ball) Anthony, please, move back. I need room to do my magic. Anthony: Sorry, Greg. Greg: Keep your eyes on the little red ball. Now you see it... (blows in hand) Now you don't. Ta-da! Anthony: Aha! Greg: Now for my next trick, I'm going to... Anthony: The ball didn't disappear! The ball didn't disappear! Greg: Yes, it did, of course, it did. Now, for my next trick, I'm going to... Anthony: I saw you put it in the other hand! Greg: No, you didn't. Anthony: Yes, I did! I did! Greg: Did you see me drop the ball into my other hand? Anthony: (He groans) Greg: There, see? They didn't see me drop the ball into my other hand. Anthony: Well, that's because they weren't watching it as closely as I was! Greg: (He picks up while holding red ball) Okay, Anthony. You do the magic trick. Anthony: You want me to make the ball disappear? Greg: Yes, well, you say you saw how it was done, so... you do it. Anthony: Okay, I will! Ha-ha! Ho-ho! Ha-ha! This will be good. Now watch closely, (Anthony waves his hand & he tries to make the ball disappear) as I make the little red ball disappear. (He's holding both hands but then the ball bounces on the counter) Oh, um... i'll try again. Greg: Okay. Anthony: (Anthony waves his hand & he tries to make the ball disappear) As I make the little red ball disappear. (He's holding both hands but then the ball bounces on the counter) Greg: Yes, only Greg, the great magician, can make that little red ball disappear. (Greg is leaving since he's finished) Anthony: He's not the only one who can make the little red ball disappear. Greg said all you have to do is practice. So I'm going to practice, practice, practice, ha-ha! Little ball disappear. (Magic hat transition to the Song: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) is filmed on December 7, 1998 at Sydney Entertainment Centre) Captain Feathersword: Hey, that sounds like a great idea, Greg! Greg: Thank you, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm (Captain Feathersword: Oh my goodness me!) Greg: (singing) With roosters and ducks singing this song Captain Feathersword: Here we go now! (The Other Wiggles & Captain Feathersword singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo Captain Feathersword: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Greg: (singing) So now every day when he talks, this is what he says Captain Feathersword: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance You can do it too Captain Feathersword: Here we go again! (The Other Wiggles & Captain Feathersword singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo Captain Feathersword: Is that you? Greg: (singing) Well, is he a rooster Anthony: or a pirate? Captain Feathersword: Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there Ahoy cock-a-doodley there. Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too. Captain Feathersword: Farmyard! (The Other Wiggles & Captain Feathersword singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo Captain Feathersword: Watch how it goes. (They were all singing around in a circle except Captain Feathersword) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo Captain Feathersword: Is that you? (The Other Wiggles & Captain Feathersword singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo Captain Feathersword: Ooooooooooooh-hooooooooooo! Wow! Captain Feathersword: Wow! That was great, me hearties! Give yourselves a big clap! That was wonderful! Greg: Great quacking, everyone! Give yourselves a big clap! That was a lot of fun! Well done! (Pirate ship transition to Captain Feathersword is trying to find Wags) Captain Feathersword: (He's looking through his telescope) Now, where is that Wags' The Dog at? Hmm. (He trips over the bush then he laughs) Oh, dear. Hmm, let's see now, Wags. (His eye winking staring the camera before he's looking everywhere) No Wags over here. No Wags over there. No Wags up there, either. Hmm, no Wags... (He looks down then he saw his pirate boots cause that was silly until he's laughing) Wha! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ah! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Oh, it was just my shoe. (laughing) Oh, never.... Wags! Ahoy there, Wags! Wags! (He bumped into a tree then he poked in his eye) Ooh! Wags, me Hearty! Wags! (He knocks the doghouse door) Oh, come here, Wags, me four-legged friend. I've got to give you your fetching lesson! Wags! Wags: Woof, woof, woof! Captain Feathersword: (Wags arrives then Captain Feathersword screamed cause he's scared) Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Oh! Oh! Oh! (He's laughing that it's just a friendly dog) You see that? I taught Wags how to do that. I call him and he comes! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I'm a great doggy teacher! Well done, Wags! I'm going to teach him another trick, now. Fetching! (He's holding stick to teach Wags a lesson) Wags... stick! Wags: Woof! Captain Feathersword: See? Stick! Wags: Woof, woof! Captain Feathersword: Now, me throw... you fetch! Wags: Woof, woof! Woof, woof! (He's grabbing a stick to teach a fetching lesson) Woof, woof! Woof, woof! Captain Feathersword: (Wags gives him a stick back until laughing) Wags! You understand! Well, blow me down! (Wags blows Captain Feathersword down) Ahhh! Oh, I've got to stop saying that. Oh! (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:1999